Chobits Special Episode Minoru's Sickness Update Part 1
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: An update on my first special episode, A story not suitable for younger audiences!


…Updated now that I have a little more time…

Not Suited for younger people, not suited for people who needs a good ending, not suited for people who don't like a little darker side of the Chobits!)

Chobits –Special Episode– Minoru's Sickness

Minoru waits patiently at the counter as the doctor comes towards him, he looks a little at Minoru without saying anything, while Minoru is getting more and more anxious.

?" Hello…your name is Minoru right? The doctor looks one more time at Minoru waiting for an answer as he moves his body side to side.

Minuro" ehh, yes that is my name, and that over there is my persocon Yuziki" Yuziki stands in the background and then notes to the doctor while she is taking a seat as to wait for Minoru.

?"Ohh, well then welcome here to Gogeko Hospital, I am Dr. Wadaki and I am going to be your doctor for this evening, I have been noted that you got some sea water in your mouth and you are feeling rather numb am I right so far?"

Minoru doesn't speak for a while and then tells him that he is correct and that he didn't really wanted to come but Yuziki nearly ordered him to go to a hospital. Dr. Wadaki gazes upon Minoru and then looks over at Yuziki and says to her that she was right in bringing him to the hospital.

As Dr. Wadaki waves to one of the nurses he begins to explain to Minoru what is going to happen and then he smiles to Minoru in the way a doctor should smile to a patient, and then he walks off.

Dr. Wadaki" Listen Minoru this nurse is going to take you to your room, you don't have to worry that much about how it looks inside the room, we had someone a while ago in the room and we didn't have time to clean everything up, someone spilled some blood in the room but it isn't anything to worry about okay."

Minoru doesn't say anything but nodes as Dr. Wadaki leaves the hall, the nurse walks near to Minoru looks at him with an upbeat expression and begins to speak to him while they are walking towards the room Minoru is going to stay in while Yuziki waits in the lobby.

Nurse" It's this way Minoru, please follow me, Dr. Wadaki will be on his way soon enough, he just had to do something before seeing you, we are keeping rather busy you know."

Some Seconds Later –

The nurse gazes upon Minoru as they are standing at the door to his room, then she asks Minoru to wait in the room until Dr. Wadaki returns and then she walks off Minoru doesn't say anything to her as she walks, he doesn't even node, he is completely silent.

As Minoru is left to in the room, he looks around the room to get a glimpse of the room, the room is a little dark but has some couple of bright lights hanging from the ceiling, it is a somewhat clean room although the floor does in fact have some bloodstains on them, it seems like a couple drops of blood is falling from the ceiling from a hole above but that's probably because the hospital is pretty old, since it's been there for almost a decade, now Minoru can do nothing but wait for Dr. Wadaki.

Somewhere else –

?"Listen you don't have to teach me what to do with someone like this, I do know the procedures so just pull that over there, take this, and then put it into this, then we will soon have a new person, isn't that a perfect idea?

?"I don't know, are you sure we can do something like this, aren't we going against rules and regulation with doing something like this?

?"No! You don't have to worry about anything, just do what you are told, don't talk back at me, now hurry yourself back to the patient, this is not your decision this is ours"

As a doctor is walking out of a room with a fast pace he is stopped by nurse who looks upon him with regret and despair, he nodes to her and looks sad but determinate.

Nurse" Doctor, can we really do something like this, I mean could this really be logical, isn't this insane, this really shouldn't be how someone works at a hospital right?

Doctor" This plan is not my doing; this has been in the works for seventeen years. We have to do this, orders are orders, we might not like it but that's just how it goes."

The nurse gazes upon the doctor with a sad expression and then leaves the doctor while the doctor finds a chair to sit down upon and begins to wonder upon what is about to happen.

Minoru's Room –

Minoru (Where is he, why wouldn't they allow Yuziki to come in my room, I mean she is just a persocon, she just stood there and waited, but why, this is normal hospital she should be allowed to enter but she is not why…)

As Minoru sits and wonders upon why someone suddenly knocks at the door and enters, Dr. Wadaki looks upon Minoru and smiles with a rather distasteful look, then he asks Minoru to take of his clothes so he can examine his body, to find out how much of the sea water that he swallowed.

While he takes his clothes off his Speedos are revealed, apparently he hadn't changed before coming from the beach earlier, but nonetheless the doctor doesn't act upon this anyways, instead he begins to examine how much he might have swallowed. As well as looking for side effects or any other abnormalities.

Dr. Wadaki" Hmm… I don't see any kind of reason for your sickness, it must've just been the sea water you swallowed, it won't affect you in the very least, however, please take these pills, starting with one from when you exit this room, it is very important that you do, since these will help you relax, and if you don't you might exhaust yourself from all the pain. I will now take my leave of you, Minoru please see it that you get better soon."

Dr. Wadaki leaves the room, after a minute so does Minoru, as he exits the room, he gazes upon the pill giving to him by Dr. Wadaki and decides to take one, he quickly swallows it. However soon after he slowly begins to feels somewhat uneasy and slowly faints on the floor.

Someone quietly walks over to his body, and waits for a nurse to come by and then tells her to quickly help him up again; both of them carry Minoru over to a table for him to lie on.

?"Do you have the knife (the nurse shows the doctor the knife) okay quickly now first we need to cut off his hair."

The Nurse"All of it?

The doctor gazes at the nurse and then tells her to of course cut everything off he needs to be prepared and he then walks off with telling her that he will return once she is finished with shaving every hair away from his body.

Sometime later –

In a room with a window that has been closed a doctor and a couple of nurses are now standing and removing parts away from Minoru, they have to do this before he wakes up from the pills that apparently was narcotics.

?" Okay are we almost finished here, luckily he is still out cold, those pills have helped a lot, this guy here will be the perfect subject for the operation, this here is everything we need, now quickly remove that part, and then when he wakes up I will inform him a little more of what we are doing, and then sedate him further quickly now!"

Sometime later –

Minoru" Urghh, what is happening, what am I doing in this room…huh what are you doing Dr. Wadaki, where are all my clothes, why am I bare-naked, what is going on here, what is happening."

Minoru is lying on a table, half of his limps are cut off, and he is bleeding rapidly while Dr. Wadaki is watching while he operates on Minoru, Dr. Wadaki doesn't smile, his expressions are almost rather numb as he looks upon Minoru.

Dr. Wadaki"Oh good, we have waited for you to wake up, now listen, we will in a minute take you into another operation hall, we found out something was amiss when we first saw you, you were more sick then we expected, so we have to sedate you further.

As Minoru gazes upon Dr. Wadaki he finally sees a sad expression from Dr. Wadaki as he gives Minoru some more pills, as they move the cart with Minoru upon it Minoru get's a glimpse of what is going on in the halls. Minoru hears people screaming at the top of their lungs as well as a bell that constantly rings. He also sees some nurses covered in blood from the neck all the way down to their toes.

Minoru"No! this must be a mistake, I must be in the wrong place, release me at once, help me (as he looks around for Yuziki he suddenly notices that she isn't anywhere to be found) Yuziki…YUZIKI where are you, please Dr. Wadaki…please don't do this…please stop."

Dr. Wadaki" I wish I could my boy, I wish I could, shh here take some more narcotics they will help you calm down, don't be afraid everything will be just fine once we finish this, don't worry that much Minoru, everything will be just fine once we finish the work here, you will be on your toes in no time….shh Minoru"

As Minoru gazes upon Dr. Wadaki he notices that Wadaki is shedding some tears as he moves the cart, Dr. Wadaki is handed a knife with a lot of blood upon it, Dr. Wadaki moves away and another doctor comes in the room, he is handed the knife and says the last thing Minoru hears.

?"Everything will be just fine…yeah sleep, sleep my little specimen, sleep, everything will be over in a couple of hours, sleep my cuteness."

Slowly he falls asleep…

Might continue if you should want me to continue…


End file.
